Through A Demon's Eyes
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: After Valley Of The End, Naruto's over-usage of demonic chakra had radically reconstructed his chakra system, thus leading to the creation of The Demon Eyes. The Will Of Fire is put to the test as Uzumaki Naruto spirals down a dark journey of corruption, greed and power to prevent the release of an unstoppable demonic force never before seen by Ninja World. Naru/Tayu/FemKyuu/Amaru
1. Prologue

**Zack: After looking through some of the old stories of my brother, I've been in a impasse; failing to decide on one simple decision:**

**Rewriting several of my brothers stories…**

**OR…**

**Continuing it…**

**After many months of agonizing over this decision, I've decided to pick up the broken pieces and rewrite them all under Sky's memory, I owe him that much.**

**Asides that, I'm grateful from the many of people that said their condolences but It's time I push forward and let go of the past. **

**I promised my brother I'd finish what he started, these simple stories and I will finish them in time but I swore to myself, I'd let go.**

**After this promise, I will write stories under my own vision.**

**TEXT STYLE:  
**Shits like you don't deserve to live – Regular  
_Memories never fade _– Flashback  
"…"- Character talking  
'.._shhh.._'-Character thoughts  
'…' – Mental communication  
**"…" **– Demon talking/ shouting.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story Start**

Through A Demon's Eyes  
Prologue

Heavy rain poured down on Konoha, the emptiness of the streets and the silence of the forests making it a ghost town to any travelers had it not been for the sleeping guards by the large, wooden doors of Konoha.

Two figures emerged from the misty rain, approaching the gate, immediately being spotted by the two, normally lazy guards of the Konoha.

A bright reddish-brown hair flapped in the winds, irritating the young teen as she walked side by side with her travelling companion; a young man with dull black hair draped on the front, almost hiding the onyx eyes of the man's face. He was dressed in a regular grey shirt and brown pants that sagged all the way down to his wet sandals. A long black coat covered his body, protecting him from the unforgivable winds and the sub-zero droplets of the rain.

The wind blew harshly, frustrating the young teen as her bright red hair was whipped around by the icy winds, forcing her( much to her displeasure) to tie up her hair into a ponytail.

God, she looked ugly in a ponytail.

Making their way through the unusually cold weather, they marched up to small booth by the gates, desiring to get out of the weather immediately.

The two guards sat up, giving them a look of suspicion as they handed their ID over.

"So...Mr. Uragiri, you're here with for a residency of this village, am I correct?" The guard asked, peering down on the ID.

The man, identified as Uragiri nodded, giving a small, friendly smile.

"And you're traveling companion, Amaru. No last name recorded, is she your child?"

Uragiri shook his head as the young teen known as Amaru fiddled with her gear, droplets of rain sliding down to her white wet blouse, forcing the blouse to hug her figure, unaware of the transparency of her clothes that detailed her black bra. The man gave her sly smirk, his eye's trailing up and down her figure as he licked his lips, lust embedded within his dark black eyes.

"No, she is not my child. She's a 'companion' of mine, we've travelled together since I passed by Wave Country" Uragiri replied, eye's never leaving Amaru.

The guards nodded before handing the ID's back to them, their eye's glancing at the wet road expectantly. Uragiri walked off, heading down Main Street as he left Amaru by the front gates. Amaru's curiosity increased as they stared expectantly at the wet, muddy road, eye's never waving away from their target.

"What are you waiting for?" Amaru spoke up, watching the guards' stare at the road.

The guards looked away from the road, glancing back at her eye's as they gave her a sorrowful look.

"Hopefully, not a corpse" He replied.

* * *

The tree's rustled endlessly, leaves blowing away to the dark forest as the rain hailed down upon them, striking every inch of the forest as a heavily bruised boy lay unconscious on the grass, his clothes ripped and body covered head to toe in fresh wounds. Another boy sat next to him, leaning on the tree for support as blood leaked profusely from the gaping hole that was once his chest. His bright orange clothes stained blood red as he let out ragged breathing, clutching his wound. His spiky blonde hair draped over his forehead, wet and messy, as he pulled out two blue headbands from his small pocket. He glanced down at them, his eyes tracing over the insignia embedded within the steel plaque sewn into the blue cloth.

'_Sakura-Chan' _

He made a promise, a promise of a lifetime; to bring back Uchiha Sasuke from the clutches of the sadistic, power hungry serpent: Orochimaru. He never broken a promise nor does he intends to start. He'll risk his life and limb, soul and heart, to keep this promise to the one he cherishes, the one he loves.

'_This is a promise of a lifetime'_

His eyes snapped open, showing off his luminance, cerulean blue eyes as he painfully stood up, every shift and every movement causing immense, unbearable pain upon his body. Soldering through it, he grasped the limp arm of the wayward Uchiha Sasuke and hoisted him up, pulling him over his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he took a wobbly step, displacing whatever remained of his energy to his legs as he took another step and another step, another step, another step.

I will not break this promise.

I will not die.

I will not deteriorate.

Strength anew, he trudged down the wet, mud caked grass of the forests, blocking out the unbearable pain in his chest after each and every step, not wavering with his movements.

Within several minutes, Naruto Uzumaki vanished into the misty of the rain, carrying the unconscious body of Uchiha Sasuke with him.

* * *

The rain drizzled endlessly, hailing millions of droplets down upon the youthful trees as the rain water flooded downhill, towards a chaotic sight of environmental destruction.

Thousands of trees lay scattered, splintered and torn, on the forest floor, its leaves blown across the wet, abandoned destruction. The smell of blood filled the air, leaving a disgusting scent to flood the forests nearby, warding off any predators looking for their next feast.

Crimson, red blood trickled down into the cold water, staining the dirty water within the rubble as a faint, small breaths echoed within the silent destruction, emanating underneath the rubble, hiding a young, crippled teen from the world.

Her crimson red hair lay flat on the cold, muddy dirt, her cheeks and forehead stained with brown smudges as she ferociously glared at the tree that lay above her head, gritting her teeth in anger.

I'm not gonna die…

I'm not gonna die…

I am not going to die…

The teen repeated the mantra in her head, fighting for hope of survival as she coughed violently, blood dripping from her mouth. Spitting the bloody liquid into the small water puddle next to her, she focused her thoughts on escape as she assessed her current situation, her training kicking into effect.

The trees was crushing her pelvis, pinning her to the floor heavily. Damage sustained is heavy, from what she can judge; the spinal sustained light damage (thank fuckin heavens), arms heavily damaged, light concussion on her head. The real problem was her leg; her inability to feel her right leg, along with the constant blood puddle by it, most likely indicating her leg is bleeding heavily, lacking the appropriate amount of blood to feel her leg properly. Her left leg was a different story, it was slightly damaged, probably just scratches or scars, and had sufficient room to move and rotate around. From what she can see, she'd lost a lot of blood from her wounds, leading her to an inevitable ending; she'd bleed to death before she got out of this damn thing.

Her mind processed the information, forming a plan.

The only thing trapping her underneath was the tree that was crushing her pelvis, she could try to lift it high enough to slip out but her leg was stuck.

She needed to clear her leg free of her debris to continue with her plan.

Using her left leg, she started to kick the debris above her right leg, hoping to let it become unstuck. Pain flooded her immediately, her voice letting out a gasp of agony.

With every moment she makes, the tree crushed down on her pelvis.

Gritting her teeth, she tried again, kicking off loose branches as the tree started to crush her pelvis, forcing pain to flood her once more except this time, she was ready. Torturous pain filled her pelvis as she continued, fighting for her slim chance of survival.

Say what you want about her but Tayuya is definitely no quitter.

* * *

_Drip….  
Drip….  
Drip….  
Screech…_

Bright, luminous, red eyes cracked open within the dark room, glaring through the iron bars of the Jinchuuriki's domain as it scanned for the unusual sound. The room was empty, several pipes ran across the ceilings and walls as black water partially flooded the room. A figure emerged from behind the bars, dressed in a black kimono as it strode across the knee high water, getting the lower half of her dress wet as she glanced up at the seal.

The seal was fine albeit the worrying tear that was in the middle of it.

The woman grinned as she turned away from the gates, vanishing to the darkness as her laughter echoed in the cage.

Her mind plotted, her sexy, luscious red lips curling to an evil smirk as she brushed away her shiny crimson red hair away from her luminous orange eyes as bright red marks appeared within the air on front of her, scrambling into letters and sentences.

She wanted out and the only way out was to break that seal. She had tried endlessly to escape but such luck as the seal stayed strong…until now.

All seals stayed strong, everlasting but even so, seals can be broken. The Fourth Hokage's seal was the strongest of them all, powered by his chakra but no seal, no mortal seal on earth, can fully withstand a full blast of demonic chakra within its core.

That tear was her ticket out of this hell hole.

Reading the red context in the air, Kyu smirked as her plan developed.

**Zack: Well that does it for the prologue, it's fairly short but the chapters will be longer, probably about 4-5 thousand words or so but that is just an estimate so no promises.**

**Anyway, I hope you loyal fans will like this rewritten version and I'll try to post whenever I can.**

**R&R!**

**S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zackary Summers**


	2. Gifts Of The Queen

**Zack: Well, I got something important to say.  
On the whole 'Harem' thing, Lemme elaborate what I mean. Since I lacked enough space on the summary, I figured I'd explain it here.  
One of the pairing between Naruto and the girls will be the main one while the other two will be a slight pairing with him but don't worry my fans, they'll be used later on!  
Anyways, Let's crack on shall we?**

**TEXT STYLE:  
**Shits like you don't deserve to live – Regular  
_Memories never fade _– Flashback  
"…"- Character talking  
'.._shhh.._'-Character thoughts.  
'…' – Mental communication.  
**"…" **– Demon talking/ shouting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**STORY START**

Through A Demon's Eyes  
Chapter 1  
Gifts From The Queen

Rain hailed down relentlessly, splashing onto the muddy ground as the trees shivered, its pale green leaves shaking with intensity.

_Splash…  
Splash…  
Splash…_

Naruto Uzumaki trudged across the mud caked terrain of the wet forest, carrying the unconscious battered and bruised body of Uchiha Sasuke. Exhaustion burned with him, straining his muscles and mind as he pushed on, swiping away the flying bugs that gathered around him.

He can't lose focus, not now.

The gaping hole in his chest had healed, reduced to nothing more than a mere finger sized hole. The several scars, scratches and wounds he'd received during the intense fight with Sasuke had vanished, almost leaving no traces asides the torn up orange clothes he wore. Asides that, he made slow progress on the road home, his exhaustion more serious that he predicted.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto laid Sasuke on the floor as he slumped, collapsing on the tree. Forming his hands into a seal, Naruto's face scrunched in concentration.

Something had bothered, more like disturbed, him on his trek back to Konoha. At the beginning, he attempted to travel via Ninja route but failed, his reserves depleted and despite attempting to mold chakra, it never worked.

It just wouldn't happen.

And here he was again, attempting to mold chakra as the water lapped against him, flooding down the terrain.

Oh the irony, he one held massive reserves that could never be emptied and now, here he was, completely depleted and unable to mold chakra.

Letting his hand down in defeat, Naruto's eyes trailed rushing water, frowning as it continued on its way. From he knows, there wasn't a downhill within the terrain so how could the water flow across the forest? Standing up, Naruto hoisted Uchiha Sasuke on his shoulders and followed the water, eyes beaming down on the rushing water as he reached a war torn clearing.

The clearing was man-made, the tree's that composed it all torn and cleaved down, stacking on each other in a disorganized mess. The ground had been torn away; the dirt scattered around and had stained the trees and grass around the area which left hollowed out flooring where the clearing is, physically making a large ditch.

Taking a reckless step on the edge, the flooring which Naruto was standing on collapsed and he fell in, offering no resistance to fall as he collided on slopes and tumbled down, mud, leaves and all sorts of debris staining his orange clothes.

Standing up, Naruto dusted himself off as he glanced around for Sasuke, finding him slumped against the slopes, weakly gazing at him with blank, onyx eyes.

Giving him a small smirk, Naruto walked trudged over to him.

"Since when did you wake?"

"Since you recklessly fell and bonged my head against a rock"

Sasuke glanced at the large hole on Naruto's jumper, guilt building behind his blank, charcoal eyes. Noticing the stare, Naruto waved at Sasuke.

"What happened to the hole on your chest?"

"Healed, not completely at least"

"Good to know"

Naruto gave him a small smirk before he turned around, glancing over to the war-torn clearing as it started to flood. He sniffed a coppery smell, faint but nonetheless there, drifting in the whirling winds as a storm rolled in.

"Can you smell that Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up, limping across to Naruto as he took in the air.

"Yeah"

Both ninjas knew what the smell was; all ninjas would know what that smell was.

It was blood.

Brandishing two kunai's from his pouch, Naruto handed one to Sasuke before the two scaled the fallen trees, following the scent as they trudged across the collapsed trees, scanning for anything suspicious.

"Naruto?" Sasuke spoke through the harsh, cold rain.

"What is it?" Naruto replied, not taking his eye off his surroundings.

"Whatever happened in The Valley Of The End stays between us two, understand that?"

"Why?"

"I know that my words hurt you, especially since it involved You Know Who"

"I won't stop you, just keep your end of the bargain"

Sasuke nodded, gazing through the hail of droplets as the storm increased, thunder striking the air as it streaked across the heavens.

"You know, this would be so much easier if we were Kiba" Sasuke rasped out, his battered lungs still recovering from the fight earlier.

"Kiba? He's as hairy as a bear and as smelly as a skunk" Naruto replied as he crept across the broken and demolished trees.

"Funny, since when di-"

Naruto went rigid, silencing Sasuke immediately as Naruto edged forward, eye's locked on a streak of blood that trailed underneath the trees.

_Crunch…_

Acting on instinct, the duo went back to back, kunai's out as they dropped to a defensive stance, ready to fend off any incoming attacks.

"Spot anyone Sasuke?"

"None"

"I can smell some blood ahead of me, underneath that debris"

"Copy, I got a scent to my right"

Wordlessly, the two separated, Naruto creeping to the debris and Sasuke sneaking over to a nearby scent.

Naruto glanced at the debris, seeing a large pool of blood spilling into the water that rose inch by inch as the large ditch they were in started to flood. A strand of red hair floated carelessly in the water as several bloodied hand prints were stamped across the fallen branches and debris.

Sniffing, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he clutched his kunai tightly.

The blood was fresh, the scent brand new.

He twisted around, glancing over to Sasuke's position as he moved precariously over to the small gap in the trees, watching the water rise.

"Got anything?"

Sasuke ignored him; eye's focused on the rising water as he crept closer, hand stretching out to the rippling water.

_Splash…._

A hand flew out of the water, grasping a kunai as it slammed down on Sasuke's hand, impaling it to the branch before the Uchiha screamed, pain searing in his hand. Leaping out of the water, leg snapped out as it kicked the Uchiha at back of the head, rendering him unconscious. The wet figure landed, throwing a kunai at the approaching Uzumaki. Naruto slid, dodging the kunai as it flew overhead before launching up, ignoring the wet droplets that pelted his vision.

The figure swiped, its bright red hair flying in the open space as Naruto blocked, countering with a kick to the figure's ribs. Stumbling, the figure backed up, limping as it brandished another kunai, holding backwards as it positioned into a defensive stance.

Naruto finally glanced at his opponent, reveling in the angered expression in her face. It was Tayuya, the girl from earlier. Her clothes were wet and tattered, exposing her icy white skin as droplets of rain stained it, sliding down her slim body. Mud caked her war-torn clothes as well as leaves and twigs which gave her a 'survivor' look. Her hat was gone, most likely lost in the fight and her bright red was soaked, clinging to her face as she glared at him. Several scars and wounds scattered across her skin, dried blood surrounding it as she winced, struggling to hold up her kunai from the large scar that ran from her wrist to her elbow. Her right leg heavily bled a large wound that went from her heel and knees.

"Stay back fuck face" She spoke, her voice hoarse.

Naruto backed up; a steady hand near his pouch as he fiddled with the button, an action that Tayuya took notice.

"Throw the pouch over"

Naruto wordlessly unhooked the pouch, tossing over to her as it tore open, releasing tiny marbles that impacted against the branch near her. Glimpsing a seal embedded to the marble, Tayuya leapt backwards, acting on instinct as the marbles bounced, exploding in a white light.

_Flash…._

Disorientated, Tayuya stumbled as her leg slipped into a narrow gap in between two thick trees, her hands swiping the kunai around in an attempt to defend herself from any incoming attacks. Leaping over to her, Naruto slammed his foot into her stomach before landing a right hook to her face, propelling her head into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"You okay back there Sasuke?" Naruto spoke out loud; eye's locked on Tayuya's unmoving body.

No response.

Naruto glanced over to Sasuke's position, gazing at the slumped, unconscious body of Uchiha Sasuke as his hand bled out, staining the black water.

"Well shit"

* * *

Water flooded the desolate, empty streets of Konoha as Amaru left the apartment, wiping away the repulsive white sticky substance from her cheeks, a disgusted expression on her face as she strolled into the storm, tears building up on her shiny blue eyes.

Truth to be told, Uragiri had no real interest in her aside her body, she was nothing to him and now, after 'pleasuring him'( an action that brought her close to breaking her sanity) she was left to her own devices. This had become routine ever since they left Wave; travel, settle and take her once more before the cycle repeated itself. She hated this, being forced to have sexual activity with Uragiri had pushed her sanity to its edges but what choice does she have?

Stay where she is and risk being killed by her own people or leave and be Uragiri's personal sex slave?

She'd choose the latter; survival is what matters to her, no matter what.

Taking a long deep breath, Amaru inhaled the cold, wet winds of the rain as she let the rain wash over, washing away the sins she committed, washing away the pain inflicted upon her. Shaking away the thoughts, Amaru strolled down the empty streets of Konoha, taking in the sights as she let a small smile grown on her bruised lips.

Konoha was a sight to behold, despite the thick, loud storm.

Passing by the abandoned stores, Amaru trudged down the Main street, eye's locked on the small group waiting by the humongous gates of Konoha, armed with weapons and medical supplies as the crowd fidgeted, eyes peering to the thick misty storm.

Curiosity peaked, Amaru stalked to the shade of the shivering tree, its lea-8ves rattling as the winds blew it relentlessly. Waiting would be easy, Amaru had the patience and most especially, the time, she had no need to rush.

_Swish..._

Twisting around, Amaru launched her fist at the figure only to be blocked and pinned her roughly against the tree. Choking, Amaru's eyes glanced over to the assailants face, seeing only a white wolf mask with two eyeholes for vision. Seeing her expression, the masked person let her go and backpedalled, watching her through the eye holes.

"Who are you?" She asked as she rubbed a hand on her neck, trying to sooth her already bruised throat.

"ANBU"

Her eyes widened, ANBU was high level ninjas designated by the Hokage to take on S-Ranked missions; espionage and deep cover, that kinda stuff. They're position in the village is to ensure the Hokage's safety and protection at all cost.

She was in some deep shit here.

"State your name and intention" The masked nin spoke, monotone.

"My name Is Amaru and I was wondering what the commotion was about by the gate"

The ANBU nodded before glancing at the unusually large crowd by the gate. Amaru's gazed curiously at the masked ninja, wondering if he knew what was going down.

"You wouldn't happen to know what the big commotion is about would you?"

The ANBU ninja looked over to her as he relaxed.

"Sorry kid but it's strictly classified to ninja's only. It's best you head elsewhere"

Amaru nodded before she stalked away, not glancing back to the spot as the ANBU ninja vanished. Entering once more into the wet suburb, Amaru shivered as the wet weather finally got to her.

'_I thought Konoha was a dry, warm place. Where the hell was the sun?_' Amaru thought as she hugged her frame, trying to preserve her warmth.

Continuing down the muddy path, Amaru let her mind wander, daydreaming of somewhere warm.

_Splash…_

Amaru halted, face scrunched up in curiosity over the noise. Going over to the source, Amaru broke into a light jog as she crossed the intersection and through the alleyway, ending up where the noise was.

_Splash…  
Splash…  
Splash…_

The noise repeated as Amaru broke into a sprint, her crimson hair flying behind her as she turned the corner, deep blue eyes locked on the source; an orange clad teen with blonde hair carrying another redheaded teen leaped up, landing on the rooftop before Amaru lost eye contact.

"Dammit" Amaru spoke, leaning against the wooden fence as she recovered her breath.

Glancing through the falling droplets of rain, Amaru's eyes locked on the footprints left on the mud, pondering.

Who was that guy?

* * *

_Click…_

Opening the sturdy, wooden door, the soaked Naruto walked over to the couch, placing the unconscious redhead on the soft covers before he rushed around the apartment, closing the windows and locking the doors.

It wouldn't do his ninja career any good if he was harboring a wanted nin.

Finishing, Naruto jogged around, tidying up his apartment as he tossed the empty bowls, and glass onto the sink before disposing of any other thrash laying around his apartment.

The redhead stirred, freezing Naruto in his tracks as he glanced over to her, worried she might wake.

Nothing.

Continuing about his business, Naruto completed his objective before he felt his chakra start to drain.

'_Fuck_'

Running down the hallway, Naruto tore a piece of paper from a spare book as he nabbed the blue pen off the counter, quickly scrawling on the paper as his chakra faded. Finishing, Naruto ran back, slamming the note on the kitchen counter as his chakra reserves completely emptied.

'_Dammit'_

_Poof…._

* * *

_Swing…  
Swing…  
Swing…_

The white walls of the Konoha Hospital blurred into grey as a stampede of ninja rushed down its halls, chaotic screaming and disorganized commands echoed off the walls. Kicking open the doors of the OR, several ninjas placed the unconscious Uchiha Sasuke on the table, healing him as the ignored the semi-unconscious Naruto Uzumaki that lay on the tile flooring several feet away, unaware of the slow demonic chakra that filtered into his coils.

_Tap…  
Tap…  
Tap…_

Long blonde hair trailing behind her, Tsunade Senju bolted down the hallways as she rushed over to the OR, leaving spider-web cracks upon her wake. Turning the corner, she stopped short as she saw Naruto Uzumaki, lying on the bloodied tile flooring of the hospital, fighting for a chance to survive.

Turning to the other doctors, anger boiled deep within her as she saw them heal and rehabilitate the Uchiha Sasuke, neglecting care for the boy who lay on the floor several feet away. Her chakra flaring, she went to charge but was held back by her assistant, Shizune.

"There will be time for that later Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun first" Shizune spoke, maintaining a calm expression despite the deep seated anger stored within.

Tsunade stopped, taking Shizune's words, before she sighed. Shizune released her and the duo lent by Naruto, hands overwhelmed with healing chakra as they set to work.

'_I'll be damned if I let you die Naruto_' Tsunade thought.

* * *

_Drip…  
Drip…  
Drip…_

Staring into the dark abyss that was the ceiling, Naruto pushed himself up, eyes leveling to the large iron bars as an orange ember burned behind it. Standing up, Naruto ignored the scorching hot water that soaked through his clothes as he stared at the approaching ember, bringing light to a figure behind it that held the ember in its hands. The figure halted, poking its head through the gaps on the bars, crimson red hair draping down on to the ember as bright, glowing red eyes stared at him. A smirk found its way on its sexy red lips as Naruto gazed at her, an intrigued expression.

'_Who the fuc-'_

"**Something wrong kit, or have you never seen a beautiful woman before?" **The woman spoke, her voice sensual as she batted her eyelashes.

"Just not used to seeing one being so exposed" Naruto spoke, eye's deviating towards the flooded floor as the woman looked down, seeing her naked body.

"**Are you having problems with this Kit? Does this exposure appeal to you?" **The woman strove on, taking notice of Naruto's oceanic blue eyes.

"Stop it Kyuubi, You're not helping me" Naruto replied, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"**Did you miss the part where I pumped some chakra to your coils?" ** The woman, identified as Kyuubi, responded, a sexy smirk plastered across her red lips.

"Urgh, rent was due anyway"

"**Even after I gave you a tail's worth of chakra at The Valley Of The End?"**

"Shut it you damn vixen and stop using that form!"

"**It's my human form Kit, I rarely get to use it since I'm not really wandering around" **

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"**Gee, wonder what got you so stressed? Oh right, your chakra coils"**

Naruto's frustration fade, replaced by interest as Kyuubi backpedalled away from the bars, her finger gesturing him closer.

"You know something about it?" Naruto asked, taking several steps forward to her, increasing the wide sensual smile on Kyuubi's luscious, red lips.

"**I know everything about it, especially since it's my chakra than ran through those coils for so long" **Kyuubi purred out as Naruto reached the bars, staring her straight in the face as she shook her body a bit, jiggling her soft, large breasts at him.

"So what can you tell me?" Naruto asked as he poked his head through the bars and close to her seductive face, immersed on the topic to notice Kyuubi's chakra slowly leak outside the gates.

Giving him a sensual smile, Kyuubi closed the distance between them, their lips slamming meshing together in passion as her hands wrapped around his frame before she pulled, dragging him into her cage as Kyuubi's chakra wormed it's way over to the seal, sliding underneath the tear and into the core.

"**I can tell you…"**

"Tell me what?"

"**That I'm breaking the seal" **

"What?!"

_Boom…_

* * *

Naruto's body writhed in pain, stunning the Godaime Hokage as she wiped away the sweat from her brow, frowning down on her surrogate son's wriggling body. Shizune's hands flew for his propelling chest, intent on keeping his body straight as chakra started to flow through his coils.

_Schhh…_

"ARGH!" Shizune screamed, her hands singed, leaving several black burn marks across her palm and fingers as she winced in pain, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Shizune, what is it?!" Tsunade asked, chakra coated hands reaching for her apprentice.

"Naruto-kun's chakra…"

Tsunade's eye flickered over to Naruto; eye's following the emerging veins as they burned with a bright red glow, his skin grew increasingly pale, red streaks emerging on his blonde hair as his whisker marks grew thicker and darker.

"Kyuubi…"

All of a sudden, the red chakra faded, his veins returned to normal, leaving behind the red streaks and thicker whisker marks, surprising the tow medic nins as they watched it unfold.

"Did Kyuubi…"

"No, Kyuubi would have transformed his body to its regular form, not shift or alter it"

Shizune gave a slow nod; eye's locked on Naruto's unmoving figure as Tsunade healed her arm, a small fright lodged deep in her.

'_What's going on with Naruto-kun?'_

* * *

_Boom…_

Blown backwards, Naruto tumbled head over heels, crashing down with a splash on the submerged flooring of the dark, dreary room. Sitting up, Naruto saw the crimson chakra crawl across the flooring, vaporizing the murky water as it hastily crept up to the half torn seal. Upon its first touch, the half torn seal started to incinerate before it dissolved into ashes, charred paper gliding down onto the floor.

Ruby red orbs glowed behind the gate, a blinding smile on its teeth as the golden gates flew open, letting loose the infernal chakra upon the room, a smug Kyuubi strutting out of its cage.

"**Finally, after fourteen years of being imprisoned, I am set free!" **Kyuubi roared in delight as she walked across the room, staring at the shell-shocked Naruto Uzumaki who hadn't moved a muscle since its release.

"I'm not gonna let you escape Kyuubi" Naruto croaked as he stood up, gathering whatever chakra he had left in his system.

Kyuubi snorted, placing her clawed hand on her hip as her chakra danced around her, twirling her body as several tentacles lashed out, whipping the open air in-between them.

"**Your courage and determination is very amusing Kit, it always has" **She purred, flashing him a smirk.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto wordlessly created two clones, which appeared on either side of him, before holding out his hand, a blue flash of chakra in his palm as the two clones set to work, molding and weaving the chakra as it compacted into a swirling blue ball of pure chakra.

"Ready boss?" The clone asked, letting go of the swirling ball in Naruto's hand.

Naruto nodded and the three charged, sprinting towards Kyuubi as her chakra whipped out, tentacles flying towards him, intent to impale. A tentacle flew towards the original, rushing to end the battle quickly. The original rolled, dodging it as one of the clones was struck, poofing out of existence. Several steps closer, Naruto weaved out of the tentacles way as it launched at him, vanquishing the other clone in the process.

Leaping towards her, Naruto snaked out his hand, intent on slamming the swirling ball of chakra into Kyuubi who smirked at his actions.

"**Stupid kit"**

Stretching out her left hand, her index finger pointed to the charging blonde, a devious smile on her face. The demonic chakra that swirled around her launched out, forming into whips or spikes as it directed to its target; Naruto. Growling, Naruto slammed the swirling chakra sphere into the malevolent chakra, intent on charging straight through. The Spiraling Sphere made contact with the crimson chakra and much to Naruto's surprise, converted to a ruby red ball before it vanished, the chakra fading.

Eyes widening, Naruto braced himself as the chakra tentacles slammed into him, digging into his skin as Kyuubi chuckles, reveling in her power over her container. Colliding into the floor, Naruto lay unmoving in the large crater that had formed upon his fall, red chakra swirling around his body,

"**You are weak Uzumaki" **Kyuubi spoke, taking several steps forward over to him, her hand raised once more, intent on destroying her cage.

Chains launched out of the abyss that was the edges of her cage, wrapping around her limbs, freezing her in her tracks as the chains burned with golden chakra, severing her control over the crimson chakra. Kyuubi roared in anger as the chains dragged her back deeper into the cage, the gates closing once more, a chain wrapped around its center bars, sealing it once more.

"**Damn you Kushina!" **Kyuubi screamed as she vanished into the abyss that is now her cage.

Despite Kyuubi being dragged into her cage, the crimson chakra stayed, still swirling around the unconscious Uzumaki, curious as several tentacles carefully kissed is skin and clothes, leaving scorch marks on it. After several more seconds, the chakra crawled onto Naruto, forcing its way into his stomach, past the seal and into coils, displacing the blue chakra that flowed through him, replacing it with itself.

Naruto Uzumaki would never know that Kyuubi's failure would force him down a path that will shake the Ninja World to its core.

* * *

Eye's fluttering open, Naruto tentatively sat upright, wincing from the bandaged wounds, a burning sensation running through his veins. Ignoring the sensation for a moment, Naruto glanced around the dark room, making out several moonlit objects within.

Two windows were left open on either side of his bed, letting the moonlight pour in the room. A silver rack stood tall to his right, holding an IV bag, and a small table to his right, several medical equipment strewn across it, stained with blood. The left side of the room held two doors, presumably the entrance due to the coat hanger. The right side was decorated with a sofa and bookshelf, filled to the brim with several thick books. The far wall held a single door, a toilet he guessed, judging from its tiled floors.

It was safe to assume he was in hospital.

The burning flared up, launching his stomach's contents up his throat. Leaping out the bed, Naruto barged into the toilet, collapsing unto the sink as he let it fly, shouting groceries down the drain.

Wiping the disgusting taste from his lips, Naruto glanced at the mirror and froze; seeing his appearance. His blonde hair was stained with red streaks, his whisker marks thicker and darker, his canines sharper than normal. Finally, his observing stare landed on his eyes, shocking him as a question burned across his confusion.

What the fuck had happened to his eyes?

**Zack: That does it for chapter 1. Sorry for taking so long to update, my holiday was great so I found myself taking several weeks of January off to enjoy it abit more but fret not, I've returned. I'll try and update the next chapter within the following weeks or to an extent, several months. I apologise to those who I displeased with the lack of update, I've been partaking in several skating sesh in my suburb; busting out new tricks and breaking old boards. **

**Anyway, you know what to do.**

**R&R**

**S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zackary Summers.**


	3. Infected

**Zack: Well, being back and all hasn't really increased my enthusiasm for writing since I've been partaking in many activities and indulging myself in several of my hobbies. Asides this, I will be trying to write in a faster face, working the flow and increasing my writing. **

**Also, I've taken the liberty of including several new arcs within the story to 'detail' several new things that I've included into the story.**

**Oh, by the way, I have to do the Q&A's.  
Q: Will you add Karin to the pairings?  
- Mzr90  
A: I have considered this but after Karin was declared an Uzumaki, I was put off a bit by it. Don't worry, I have looked into this and may even give you the satisfaction by putting her in some other time.**

**Q:Is Kyuubi the main heroine/pairing with Naruto?  
-VenomFang616  
A: I can't give detail into that yet as that would spoil several stuff( if you've read the old version of Through a Demon's Eyes, you'd practically know what's coming anyway) but I'll give a hint as to what the main pairing for this story but that's not to say she's a pairing in the next ;P**

**Feel free to ask me more questions on the Reviews /Private Messaging, I'll try to answer them by the next update.**

**TEXT STYLE:  
**Shits like you don't deserve to live – Regular  
_Memories never fade _– Flashback  
"…"- Character talking  
'.._shhh.._'-Character thoughts.  
'…' – Mental communication.  
**"…" **– Demon talking/ shouting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**STORY START**

Through A Demon's Eyes  
Chapter 2  
Infected

Shizune was already having a bad day; First, the whole Sasuke Retrieval left several critically wounded ninja's that required her level of expertise which had her running from one OR(Operating Room) to another, tiring her core. Second, managing Tsunade's anger as the buxom blonde went on a rampage around the Hospital during several Operations due to the doctor's and nurse's lack of care for Naruto Uzumaki's well being. Third, the pesky genin Sakura Haruno kept bugging her about Sasuke's being while she was operating.

"Shizune-san-"

"Goddammit Sakura, could you stop pestering me about Sasuke and make yourself useful 'coz for fuck's sake, I'm tired of hearing you bitch about Sasuke!" Shizune roared, stunning several nurses and doctors present as Sakura froze on the spot.

"O-okay Shizune-san" Sakura replied, her voice weak and almost insignificant to Shizune's ears.

"Make your way to Naruto's room and see if his condition is improving. I need an update on his condition quickly, understand?!" Shizune commanded, pointing a blood coated index finger at Sakura who nodded.

Turning around, the bubblegum haired genin disappeared into the hallway, unaware of the danger that was lurking in the blonde's room.

* * *

A scorching sensation prickled his eyes as he grunted, razor sharp teeth grinding against each other as Naruto Uzumaki roughly palmed his eyes, his nails turning into talons as immense pain flowed through his system.

Warm, crimson liquid spilled down his cheeks as Naruto collapsed; eye's bleeding profusely, staining the tiled floors of the bathroom. Curling into a ball, Naruto shivered from the torturous pain that started coat his bones.

_Crack…  
Crack…  
Crack…_

"ARGH!" Naruto roared, his bones breaking all around his body, leaving a sickening sight of protruding bones and ripped flesh all over his body.

Crimson chakra rose from underneath his skin, coating his broken left arm as it dangerously whipped around, crawling across the bloodied tiles towards the door.

_Creak…_

"Naruto?"

Naruto's ears perked at the sound, recognizing the voice as several footsteps clattered across the floor, each step increasing in volume before succumbing to the unbearable pain that rocked deeply in his core.

The bubblegum haired genin swung the door open and seeing unconscious Naruto, panicked and flocked over to him, missing the crimson chakra that crept across the floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, her arms outstretched to his body as the crimson chakra strike.

_Sch…_

Sakura roared in pain, the crimson chakra puncturing her forearm and started flooding her coils. Shaking, Sakura collapsed against the door, her hair darkening and her nails sharpening. Her eye's snapped open, revealing ruby red slitted eyes as the trademark whisker marks spread across her cheeks. Red chakra coated her body as she barged out of the room at inhuman speeds, leaving an unconscious Uzumaki in her wake.

* * *

A dim light beamed down on the dark room, illuminating the kitchen area as Amaru trudged across, wearing nothing but a multi-colored woolen jumper and dark grey shorts. Her brilliant red hair was soaked, several locks of hair sticking to her cheeks, neck and collar. Ignoring the several dirty dished that stacked on the counter, Amaru opened the top cupboard, taking out a glass, and started dumping teaspoons of coffee into it. Minutes ticked by as Amaru leaned against the kitchen counter, tiredly staring at the boiling water on the stove, recounting the earlier events of the day.

After the whole business with the ANBU ninja and the mysterious blonde, Amaru had strolled around the village, checking out several restaurants in the CBD(Central Business District) and after seeing the price tag, elected to ignored dining, despite the mouth-watering food and the grumbling of her stomach. Instead, she had found a fairly worn down ramen stand titled 'Ichiraku Ramen' and dined for the evening and despite it's fairly low price, the ramen broth were magnificently cooked, satisfying her taste buds after one or two bites. For a small stand, it had its fair share of customers; when she had arrived, several ninja's were leaving, paying for a purple wearing blonde, pineapple haired slacker and a fat brunette that had downed several bowls of the ramen broth within five minutes. During her stay, several ninja's went and go, ordering take-out or having a quick meal. At first, the brunette waitress, Ayane Ichiraku, had asked if she wanted a diet ramen (according to her, it was a favorite among the ladies) and drew a curious brow at her when she declined, opting for the beef ramen. After paying for her order, the waitress and the older cook gave her a warm goodbye. The next painstaking three hours were spent 'satisfying' Uragiri upon his immediate request to come to their shared apartment.

_Boom…  
Sch…  
Click…_

Amaru was knocked out of her thoughts, hearing the chaos that erupted outside. Making a beeline for the window, she tore open the shades and froze at the sight.

Konoha, the beautiful glowing city that it was in the evening, was a chaotic mess of destruction. Several villagers were screaming, sprinting around in a disorganized matter. Behind the panicking civilians, several ninjas, battered and bleeding, hopelessly fought back several red-coated, angry mobs that hunted down any person in sight.

_Smack…_

A clawed hand slammed into the window, leaving spider-web cracks on the window as a head emerged, glaring directly at Amaru. Backpedalling, Amaru collided against the wooden table as the red-coated person busted through the window, the fragments scattering all over the kitchen. Landing on all fours, the angry civilian charged, arms outstretched towards her, clawed hands ready to pierce her skin.

_Sch…_

The angry person vanished, dematerialized into ashes as a hunched over figure sat on the bed, a yawning escaping his mouth. Amaru glanced over to the bed, stunned to see a flicker of electricity spark between his fingers.

"You alright?" The gruff voice of none other than Uragiri spoke, a disinterested look on his face as he glanced at Amaru.

Amaru gave a hesitant nod as Uragiri stood up, collecting his items and started to walk over to the carpet, ripping it off as his right hand felt around on the floorboards.

"Amaru, gather your stuff. We need to get under before this get any more chaotic" Uragiri spoke, lifting up a panel of the floorboards and diving down to a dark abyss.

Amaru gave a weak nod before she hurriedly gathered her stuff and after one last look to the pile of ashes on the kitchen floor, dived foot first into the abyss, the panel of floorboard slamming shut behind her fiery red hair.

* * *

Desperately crawling across the flooring, Tayuya tightly clasped the bloodied kunai in her hands, panic running through her system.

After her awaking in a messy apartment room several hours earlier, she'd done a quick inspection of the new environment; weapons, clothes and scrolls scattered about the floor and coffee table, empty ramen cups left lying in the kitchen counter and several assorted footwear strewn across the floorboards.

Everything was peaceful until loud explosions shook the frail walls of the apartment, knocking over several of the furniture into the worn floorboards. Screams had echoed in the empty apartment as Tayuya dove out of the couch, skidding across the floorboards. The windows shattered, the glass fragments spraying across the room as three chakra coated beings landed, growling in anger as they glared down at Tayuya.

Making a wild grab for the assorted weapons on the coffee table, Tayuya had panicked as they dragged her back, plowing a hand straight through her right leg, shredding her bones and flesh. Screaming in pain, Tayuya weakly retaliated as she swung the kunai wildly, killing the attacking civilian.

That had been only several moments before; her injuries had progressed from bad to worse and what she could only assume as rioting, had started to get closer. Clawing across the floor, Tayuya's observant eye failed to see the small switch that her hand clawed, triggering the floor to open. Falling, Tayuya crashed face first into concrete, the trap door shutting above her as she passed out, succumbing to the torturous pain of her demolished leg.

* * *

_Sch…  
Crk…_

"Ah"

Eye's cracking open, Naruto Uzumaki stumbled up, legs wobbly as his bones popped, releasing a sickening _crack _with every limb movement. His arm's hurt, muscles straining with new usage. His feet ached with a dull chill, the coldness from the tiles seeping into his legs as he made several shaky steps to the torn door.

Glancing at the dark, empty room, Naruto took notice of the burn and claw marks that scattered along the walls, a small tracing of demonic chakra that lingered in the cracks. Alerted by these marks, Naruto trudged over to the bed-side table, intent on finding his weapons.

These markings had put him on red alert; if there was to be a threat to him, he's intent to not be defenseless against such a situation.

Not that it mattered; his luck had finally run dry.

_Crash…_

Naruto was blown out the building, a red blur on him as they fell from the Tower. Wind rustled his hair and hospital gown as he gritted his teeth, feeling the burning touch that the red blur emanated from its skin. Kicking away his assailant, Naruto flipped, crashing foot first into a tiled roof. Skidding dangerously down the tiling, Naruto's new muscles acted on reflex; reaching out and grasping whatever came to its clutches, this being melted remains of a pipe.

Hoisting himself up, Naruto glanced around, stunned by the sight that greeted him. The Main Street was a wreck. The buildings were broken, several floors missing a roof and walls and those that didn't were coated by fire. The streets were littered with debris, blocking off several alleyways and streets that routed to several other areas. Blood pooled on the drainage as the bodies, whatever remained of it, scattered the area.

Never in his life had Naruto seen Konoha in such a state of disorder and chaos, it had always remained secured and stable, never chaotic and disorganized.

Assessing his situation, Naruto planned his objectives.

Being that Konoha is in a state of chaos, he could only assume it was dangerous territory. He'd need to be armed and alert if he was to be attacked. After that, he'd need to search for survivors and investigate the emergency underground stations that scattered outside of Konoha. Mentally listing off his objectives, Naruto took a look at his bucket list.

_Objectives  
supplies  
Survivors  
Emergency Stations_

It didn't seem that all hard but he knew there would be several problems he tangle with in-between those objectives, he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

Feeling a familiar chakra run through his coils, it was only then that Naruto realized that his coils were flooded with a fuckton of a familiar chakra. It was definitely Kyuubi's chakra, forcing the Uzumaki to ponder how it still had access to him after it was chained away by a mysterious force. Shrugging, Naruto pushed it to the back of his mind; as long as he can manipulate chakra, he'll be fine. He'd need to check on this some other time though.

Leaping to the air, Naruto travelled over the torn streets of Konoha, taking in the destruction as he headed for his apartment.

He didn't anticipate what would await him.

* * *

_Bump…  
Bump…  
Crack…_

Naruto kicked down the sturdy, beaten door, an annoyed expression on his face.

Out of all the things to remain strong, whether it is his walls or his furniture, it had to be his goddamn door!

Walking across the glass littered floor, an ear-aching screech with every crunch of his foot, the red streaked blonde found his apartment thrashed, a trail of blood leading over to his hallway.

As if a light bulb flicked on in his head, Naruto realized that the redhead was here unprotected from the unexpected chaos. A serious expression grew on his face as he grabbed the bloodied kunai off the floor.

Trudging carefully across the apartment, Naruto kept a steady grip on his kunai, an observant eye wearily watching ahead of him.

No good would come to him if he wasn't cautious.

_Crack..._

Ear's twitching, Naruto whipped around as red chakra coated figure tackled him, knocking to the floorboards. Groaning, Naruto dodged out of the way of the man's razor sharp nails that dug into the floor, leaving claw marks in its trails.

Kicking the man in the back, Naruto shifted, reversing positions as the man lay dazed, confused as to what occurred. Raising his kunai, Naruto slammed it down and unexpectedly, crashed through the floorboards and into his storage room.

Landing with a dull thud, Naruto was tossed back, crashing into the wall, small pieces of debris pinning him down as the man stood up, a feral expression in his face. As if acting on instinct, chakra flared in his eyes, his vision turning pitch black as the man before him glowed red, bright red. All of a sudden, the red chakra that coated the man suddenly bubbled and intensified as the man screamed, his legs melting like butter in the oven. After a few minutes, the man completely became liquefied and the red chakra that coated him crawled over to him and after making contact with his skin, vanished from sight as it joined his chakra coils. Naruto's vision returned to normal after a couple minutes later. Naruto was dumbfounded; how in the hell did he do that? He'd need to make a note to explore these new found ocular skills later.

Pushing away the debris that stacked on him, the Uzumaki was dumbfounded as it moved with little to no effort.

Flexing his arms, Naruto grew to admire his new muscles; despite his earlier fight with Sasuke, it still maintained its strength, if not more. Perhaps Kyuubi could enlighten him but that is to wait, he needs to sort of this mess first.

Standing up, Naruto grew alert as a weakly thrown kunai barely impaled itself on the wall behind him. Intrigued, the Uzumaki stalked over to the source, disbelieving his eyes as he saw before his very eyes; the one and only Tayuya, leaning in the wall, a bandaged stump that once was her leg and a stack of kunai next to her. A shocked expression plastered over her face as she recognized the blonde who gave it in return, shocked seeing her leg that is now a stump.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Tayuya spoke, her voice hoarse as she grabbed another kunai off the stack next to her.

Naruto shrugged.

"I have no friggin' idea"

Tayuya gave him a glare as he stalked across the room, heading for the cabinet, stripping off the hospital gown. Tayuya blushed furiously as she turned away, despite her eyes glancing over to his naked form.

'_Shithead's kinda hot' _

Naruto smirked, taking notice of her glances as he flicked through the cabinet, grabbing a selection of clothes.

He threw on a no-sleeve, red zip up hoody overlaying black short-sleeve t-shirt that clung to his muscles with every flex. He slipped on a red sweatband on his left hand, several black wristbands on his left. He wore dark blue shorts that just past his knees. A dark, leather black sandal tightly strapped to his feet. Nabbing the pouches, Naruto secured the big pouch on his back pocket and the kunai holster on his right leg.

Standing up, Naruto started to stock up on equipment; 20X shuriken, 5X kunai, 10X Soldier Pills, 3x Ninja wire and 30X Flash pellets. He figures he'd leave the rest for when he ran dry. Shoving the leftovers back into containers, Naruto trudged over to his injured guest.

"How's your leg?"

Tayuya glanced over to him, seeing his eye's stare at her bandaged stump as he knelt down in front of her.

"It's fine. I'm just fucking happy that I took those goddamn medical lessons last month"

Naruto gave her smirk as he stretched out his hand, raising her up as he slid her hand over his neck.

"What happened?" He asked, curios as to her leg became a stump.

"Since I'm assuming this is your shitty-ass apartment, I woke up with a bitch of a headache and after those long hours, this fucking cunt broke in and attacked me. The piece of shit got my leg but don't worry, I killed him before I got away"

Naruto took note of that; she had been severely injured before hand and had managed to kill those 'kyuubified' civilian after a few hours of rest and to top it off, she had managed to find and drag herself down to his storage room with a shredded leg, performing first aid on herself as she heavily bled out.

"You're such a tough cookie"

Tayuya gave a smirk at his comment, slowly growing fond of the blonde.

"Fuck yeah I am"

Naruto chuckled as he hoisted her up, carrying her in a piggy bank, being careful not to touch the bandaged edge of the stump, as he climbed up the debris and back into his apartment.

* * *

_Sch…  
Sch…_

Amaru cuddled her knees, her red hair draping over her face as she shook, frightened to her core. Uragiri stood not too far away from here, leaning on the wall, arms crossed as he dully stared at the trapdoor above them.

Their hastily gathered equipment were stack in the far wall; two bags sloppily stuffed with their items, the zip barely touching the other. Several clothes, bottles and cans were slightly sticking out, easily seen in first glance at the items.

"How long are we staying here?" Amaru croaked, her dark blue eyes glancing over to Uragiri.

"Till things die down a bit outside"

Amaru gave a weak nod as Uragiri lazily played with the knife, twirling and juggling every so often for the next few minutes, patiently waiting for time limit.

Of all the things he expected of Konoha, Uragiri didn't expect an attack but alas, Konoha is a major village, an attack is to be logically expected.

His eye's glanced over to Amaru, a devilish smirk growing on his face as he approached her, knowing what to do to pass the time.

* * *

Kicking away the tiles, Naruto bounded from building to building, reveling in the sweet breeze as Tayuya clung to him tightly, making certain she didn't slip and fall to her death. Naruto leapt high, targeting the massive pole that spurred from the ground, reaching past the buildings and into the skies. Landing, Naruto took the chance to survey the area.

The North had been ravaged, almost majority of the buildings on fire or had collapsed. Streets were littered with eviscerated bodies as blood pooled into the drainage. The South wasn't much different, perhaps even worse than the North. The West was pretty much flat ground, several blocks collapsed and fire spreading across the street. The East was pretty clean, less fires and destruction so perhaps several survivors had gathered there and defended themselves from the demonic beings.

"So shithead, what's next?" Tayuya spoke, her voice echoing into his ears.

"Well, since I've gathered my supplies. I had thought on gathering some survivors and heading for the Emergency Stations nearby"

" Fuckin' great, we're gonna fuck around with weak stragglers"

"Hey, I'm a shinobi of Konoha, It's my responsibility to protect its people and serve its Kage"

"Alright, alright, no need to go bitchy shithead"

Before Naruto could reply, a piercing scream was heard, followed by a crackle of lightning as several 'kyuubified' civilians rushed off to the source.

"Can you locate where that was?" Naruto asked Tayuya.

"Fuck no, I'm no fuckin tracker nin"

Grumbling, Naruto hit an idea.

Earlier, chakra flared in his eyes and some sort of ocular abilities was triggered. Maybe, he could use it to locate the survivors.

Flaring some chakra in his eyes, Naruto's vision became pitch black, blinding him for a second as he stood still, trying to get his bearings. After a while, Naruto took notice the darkness decreased slightly, enough for him to notice the white outlining of the buildings.

Okay, so he could at least, to some degree, manipulate these new found ocular powers.

If these eyes could detect the red chakra of the 'kyuubified' civilian from earlier, then he should have no problem on detecting normal chakra.

After staring around, Naruto slowly grew annoyed. Nothing was showing up, no chakra was being detected, no matter how many times he looked around.

'_How the fuck can't I detect shit?'_

An idea hit Naruto, since he could see his chakra as plain as day and not to mention that his chakra could resonate and/or manipulate the 'kyuubified' civilians. Perhaps he could send out some sort of chakra 'pulse' to his surroundings, hopefully being able to detect the familiar chakra and certain 'anomalies' that is hopefully, normal chakra, inside the radius of the pulse.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto let out a chakra pulse, seeing the red chakra burn through the darkness around him. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he waited, hoping for his idea to work.

All of sudden, his eyes were flocked with color, seeing several red chakra signatures running around, almost surrounding a dark violet and pitch blue chakra signatures.

Naruto rejoiced, a smirk growing on his lips as he dashed off, letting off more chakra 'pulse' to make certain that he didn't lose the signature.

Boy, was he loving these new abilities.

* * *

Amaru screamed in terror as she sprinted, Uragiri behind her as he let out more lightning attacks, turning them into ashes upon its touch.

After Uragiri had a quick sesh with her, the red-coated people had managed to bust through the trapdoor and attack. Grabbing the bags, Amaru made a run for it as Uragiri shot them down with, what she could only hope to be, a lightning jutsu's as they started becoming ashes after its touch.

Here they were, running for dear life from these monsters that chased them with aggressive persistence.

"Come at me, monsters. I can keep this up all day!" Uragiri roared as he let loose another lightning 'bolt' at the red-coated beings, turning them into dust.

Turning the corner, Amaru skidded to a halt as several red-coated beings stood in front her, blocking the way. She felt Uragiri bump into her, cursing as he saw the situation.

Frustration crossed Uragiri's features as the creatures started to slowly approach them, animalistic growling erupting from their throats.

Hearing a crash above, Amaru was stunned to see a red-hoodied figure land, throwing several kunai's around, killing five chakra-infected people. A spare charged at him but froze on the spot as he held out his hand, a red glow emerging from his eyes as the red-coating that shrouded the man bubble and intensify and before long, the man started to melt into a disgusting pool of liquefied blood, organs and bones. The chakra was all the was left behind, swirling around next to it for a few seconds before it crawled over to the figure and vanished into nothingness.

Sensing an ally, Uragiri struck down the rest with a lightning attack, turning the rest into ashes.

The figure stood up, glancing at them with a terrifying set of eyes; pitch black with a red, spiky crosshairs, all connected by a red ring, that pointed to where his pupils is meant to be. It was only then that Amaru noticed the second person that clung on his back.

Amaru took in his features; red-streaked blonde hair, thick whisker-like markings on his cheeks, razor sharp canines and hawk-like talons.

If it wasn't for the smile and normal demeanor, she could have sworn he could've been like one of the infected.

The girl on his back had ruby, long hair that reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown, a flash of anger lingering within those orbs. The major detail was the fact her right leg is now a stump, heavily covered in bandages that the boy carefully avoided.

"Who are you?" Uragiri asked, lightning sparking in his fingertips as he saw the boy's features.

"Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Konoha"

"Thanks for the save earlier boy, you know any safe places we can evacuate to?"

"Yeah, I actually came here to gather some survivors and head off to the Emergency Stations"

"Okay, you know how to get there?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then let's get going"

Naruto Uzumaki nodded and turned the corner, Uragiri and Amaru hot on his heels.

**Zack: And chapter 2 finished! Writing this has been so tiring recently, I've been caught up with some skating competitions and school projects but I've written this anyway. I'll try to update before the end of March(mind you I'm considering on updating this thing monthly, maybe evenless ;P) but no guarantees for now. **

**Anyway, please Review, all comments are welcomed.**

**S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zackary Summers.**


	4. Blackened Petals

**Zack: Hello and welcome the friggin late update of TADE(Through A Demon's Eyes). I'm really sorry for the late update, I got caught up in some skating sessions and friends but otherwise, I'm really sorry to all my readers who've been patiently waiting for an update. Putting that asides, it's time for the story.  
Feel free to ask me more questions on the Reviews /Private Messaging, I'll try to answer them by the next update or PM, whichever one is your choice**

**TEXT STYLE:  
**Shits like you don't deserve to live – Regular  
_Memories never fade _– Flashback  
"…"- Character talking  
'.._shhh.._'-Character thoughts.  
'…' – Mental communication.  
**"…" **– Demon talking/ shouting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**STORY START**

Through A Demon's Eyes  
Chapter 3  
Blackened Petals

_Tap…  
Tap…  
Splash…_

A figure sprinted down the hallways of the Konoha hospitals, a tired expression on his face as he clutched the gaping wound on his rib. Several screams and roars echoed behind him as he turned the corner, slipping past the debris that obstructed the pathway. Turning into a narrow hallway, the figure skidded to a halt and slumped against the beams, panting wildly.

Sasuke Uchiha hissed in pain as he clutched the open wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Several moments passed, the Uchiha keeping a keen ear to any sound from the previous hallway and after several minutes, assumed the threat had passed, for now. Trudging over to the nearby room, Sasuke swung the door wide, eye's wildly gazing around for any medical equipment around the room. Catching sight of some painkillers that lay with assorted pills on the table, Sasuke closed the door behind him, locking it as he made a beeline for the painkillers. Unscrewing the lid, Sasuke flicked the bottle, tossing several pills into his hands before chucking the lot of it into his mouth, swallowing it afterwards. Ignoring the repulsive taste, Sasuke glanced around, searching for the gauze bandages. Ripping open the cabinet doors above the table, Sasuke dug his hand into it, groping around for his target item. Pulling out the gauze bandage, Sasuke hoisted his shirt up before rolling the gauze around his chest, covering the open wound as much as he could.

Sasuke wasn't well versed in any medical techniques or equipment so he had to work off what his instinct always told him to do; sooth whatever hurts.

Taking notice of the bag laying in the corner, Sasuke grabbed it, emptying of whatever it contained, and shoved as many painkillers, chakra pills and gauze bandages into it; he'd need this if he was going to have any chance on travelling through the village to the Emergency Stations.

Zipping up the bag, Sasuke slung it over his shoulders and hastily left the room; there was bound to be more _'infected' _stalking the hospital and it won't be long before they found him.

_Boom…_

An explosion rocked the hospital, shaking Sasuke off his feet as he slumped against the wall for support. Glancing across the hallway, Sasuke saw fire engulfing the left wing, flooding the hallway with smoke. Taking a look behind him, Sasuke cursed as the hallway was blocked with debris. Trudging over to another hallway, Sasuke quickly grew annoyed as the cage door refused to budge.

'_Damn Witness Protection Rooms' _Sasuke swore before he trudged to his only exit; the left wing of the hospital.

Jogging his way through the smoke, Sasuke travelled across the burning left wing, avoiding the fires and keeping low. Making his across the several fire engulfed hallways, Sasuke stopped as he spotted a large hole in the wall, roughly broken down, several claw marks on its edges. Cautious, Sasuke crept forward and peeked into the hole and froze, eye's locked on the chakra-coated figure tore flesh away from the eviscerated corpse. More corpses surrounded the figure, all shredded or eviscerated like the last. Weapons lay scattered around the room, coated in blood as the figure finished devouring her meal and reached for the nearest corpse.

The figure had long, spiky, dark maroon hair that stretched all the way to her lower back. Two long bangs nestled on the side of the figure's face, framing the bloodstained pale skin that clearly showed the dull, onyx veins that coated her skin. Her red clothes were tattered, shredded at certain points, and were heavily coated with dirt, grime and dry blood, blackening the bright red color into charcoal.

Sasuke edged his face closer, trying to glimpse the face of this chakra-coated cannibal, unaware of the glass shards that were dangerously close to his feet.

_Clink…_

The female whipped around, hair flying behind her as her manic eyes glanced around before locking themselves onto Sasuke. Time slowed for the Uchiha for within that split second, he recognized the face. Despite the long fangs, the ruby slitted eyes, the iconic whisker marks of his best friend, he fucking knew who this person was.

Sakura Haruno.

Stepping out of his cover and taking several steps within, Sasuke took a worried glance at her.

"Sakura, what…happened to you…?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the maniacal grin that spread on her lips and the predatory look in her eyes.

"**Several things Suke-Chan; First there was power, the sheer temptation of knowing you were above and invincible than anyone feels fucking magnificent, Instinct followed next, making me taste the sweet juice of blood and the sensational taste of flesh. Realization came last, making me believe that humans are weak, vulnerable. Their ninja's are poor attempt at grasping the true strength of Gods! Why be human when you can be so much more? So I figured, since I was the only one equipped to do this, do humanity a favor and give them what REAL power is like and leave the sickening, cowardly forms of humans behind us, letting us reach a new stage of humanity!" **Sakura spoke, her voice deep and guttural, slightly terrifying Sasuke.

"This is genocide Sakura, this is wrong!"

"**I feel bad for you Sasuke, I really do. It must cause such a headache to try and process this as a pitiful human. Let me cleanse you of this disability"**

Sasuke's instinct flared; forcing him to duck to avoid the wild leap that Sakura took. With Sakura landing behind him, Sasuke quickly grabbed the kunai off the bloodied floor and twisted, slamming the kunai into Sakura, intent on ending her reign. Sakura caught the attack, clutching Sasuke's wrist to halt the incoming kunai. Letting the kunai slip from his grasp, Sakura could only watch as Sasuke caught kunai with his free hand and, with no hesitation, impaled it straight into her torso. A second past before Sakura reacted; her free hand reached up and grasped it before she started to pull it out. Seeing her action, Sasuke pumped chakra into his hand and almost instantly, a ball of electricity formed in his hand. Sakura ripped the kunai off her body and with all her force, slammed the kunai into Sasuke's stomach, catching the Uchiha off guard. Pain rocking his core, Sasuke plunged the Chidori straight into her chest. Sakura roared in pain as Sasuke kicked her away, making her stumble backwards. The demonic pinkette clutched her wound, a growl emanating from her throat.

"**You should have accepted my offer Sasuke…"**

Ripping the kunai off his stomach, Sasuke hurled the weapon straight at Sakura's head, intent on finishing her off. Much to his surprise, his wild ex-teammate caught it with her free left hand before she glanced up, a furious expression on her face.

"…**Coz' you're out of your league" **

The fire around her suddenly swirled, gathering onto her palm, carrying the debris and the corpses before it all turned into ashes as the ball of fire stabilized. Within a split second, the maroon haired demon hurled it at Sasuke who reacted too slowly, catching the ball straight to the chest. Upon contact, the ball exploded, propelling him out of the window as several shards formed out of the ashes, slicing his flesh and impaling his arms, burning his skin on its touch as he flew through the smoke covered air, crash landing a few moments later on the blood covered streets of Konoha.

* * *

_S__ch…  
__Shink…  
__Thunk…_

Naruto, Amaru, Tayuya and Uragiri fought their way across the alleyway, Naruto taking point as he mercilessly sliced his enemies with his newly used talons (much to Tayuya's enjoyment as she was the one to encourage him to put it to use in the first place) as Tayuya stabbed with him, using one hand to cling on to him and the other to deliver a chakra coated blade to the enemies body when she got the chance. Amaru trailed close behind the two, trying to block out the screams of the _Infected _and the sound of violence around her. Uragiri was behind them all, firing lightning bolts relentlessly at his enemies, his insane cackle of laughter echoing off the walls.

They'd been travelling across the Western side, destination being the South Side, trying to be delicate as possible to avoid any combat but upon realizing the streets were blocked with collapsed buildings, forcing them to take another route; the alleyways.

Being that the Uzumaki had memorized the alleyways since he was young, he directed the group to several small alleyways, squeezing through as they made it to one alleyway to another. Amaru had been the first to question him about this knowledge, wondering how he could have memorized the alleyways. Tayuya was about readily reply with _'he has to fucking know, he's a damn ninja' _but was beaten to the punch by said ninja who gave a short statement. He had said that he'd been frequently using alleyways to get around ever since he was young. Amaru gave him a quick nod, accepting his statement but Tayuya, being the most observant out of the two, could see him withholding the truth, she made a note to question him about that in another time. Currently, Naruto had them go through a particularly narrow alleyway as the surrounding enemies converged on their location.

_Shink…  
Thunk…  
Clack…_

Clawing his across the stacking amount of the _Infected_, Naruto's mind had been on a constant pace of creativity, wondering on how to master and employ this new (what he assumed as) ocular abilities. Seemingly, it had allowed him to control and manipulate chakra, specifically demonic chakra to the point he could make it turn on its user. It surprised him, learning he could turn someone into pool of blood with his eyes.

"Shithead"

Breaking away from his thoughts, Naruto swiveled his head to look at Tayuya.

"What is it?"

"Isn't that your fuck buddy over there?"

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion before he followed Tayuya's eyes, seeing a bloodstained boy lying on the middle of the street, slowly being surrounded by the _Infected. _Eye's squinting; Naruto could barely glimpse the raven hair that lay messily across the pavement as one of the _Infected _went to impale him with the twisted piece of metal that once was a street post.

"SASUKE!"

Said ninja's eyes snapped open as the _Infected _sliced. Instinct flaring, Sasuke rolled left, minimizing the damage of the attack, receiving only a shallow slice on his ribs.

"Sasuke, heads up!" Naruto shouted as he flung several kunais to the air above him.

Ignoring the pain of his wounds, Sasuke jumped up, catching one of the kunais before chucking them down at the _Infected_. Throwing the whole lot of kunais, Sasuke grabbed the remaining two as he landed, rolling over several victims of his early attack before he relentlessly sliced down the surrounding enemies. Cutting them down one by one, Sasuke failed to notice the _Infected _behind him.

_Thunk…_

Sasuke roared, feeling the excruciating pain of the kunai that impaled itself on his ribs. Succumbing to the disorienting pain, Sasuke fell to his knees, breathing ragged as he glimpsed Naruto, behind the horde of _Infected_, clawing his way through, trying to valiantly reach him.

"Shithead, you aren't going to reach him in time, even if you go berserk" Tayuya spoke.

Knowing that what Tayuya said was true, Naruto backed up before pumping his demonic chakra to his eyes and hand.

'_I hope to God this fuckin works' _

Naruto's chucked his chakra to the floor, manipulating it's movements with his eyes as it slithered and coated the flooring of the mob of _Infected_. Manipulating the _Infected's _chakra coat, Naruto established a link with his chakra and the _Infected's _chakra. Focusing, the red streaked blonde grabbed hold of his chakra, grasping it tightly and pulled.

The effect was astounding.

Naruto's chakra became a vacuum, pulling everything that it was connected to; the _Infected's _chakra coat. One by one, the _Infected _dropped to their knees, devoid of any trace of chakra, all of it being vacuumed to Naruto's system. After a while, Naruto finished absorbing all of the chakra and the _Infected _stood back up, cleared of any traces of chakra and demonic traits.

"What the hell did you just do?" Uragiri shouted as he cautiously approached the red-streaked blonde.

"I sucked away any traces of demonic chakra from them and from the looks of things, I got my desired effect" Naruto spoke, pointing a talon at the _Infected_.

Void of any demonic chakra, the _Infected _had reverted back to normal; becoming normal once more. The mob of civilians helped each other up as Sasuke limped over to Naruto.

"Thanks"

"No problem and here, you're gonna need this" Naruto spoke, handing him a stack of kunai and bandages.

Sasuke gave nod of acknowledgement as he stashed away the kunai into his pack and started to mend his wounds.

"I fucking knew it!"

Naruto's eyes flicked over to the crowd, catching sight of an old adult, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"The demon finally showed its true colors!"

"Kill it!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LOW LIFE DIPSHITS!" Tayuya roared, silencing the crowd as she adjusted her grip on Naruto, she didn't want to slip.

"This shithead just rescued you from being flesh eating sons of bitches and this is how you treat him?!" Tayuya continued, pointing her index finger at Naruto's face.

"She's right you know" Sasuke spoke, stretching his arms as he stepped forward, positioning himself next to Naruto.

"Guys, stop it. Now's not the time" Naruto said, silencing everyone.

"True, there's still thousands of those _Infected _crawling all over the place. We need to get moving" Uragiri commented.

As if on cue, several _Infected _landed nearby, all blood stained and hungry for flesh. More of them arrived, landing on the rooftops and streets, slowly surrounding the group of survivors.

"We won't be able to fight that much off without losing these folks" Sasuke muttered to Naruto who nodded.

"Get them to the sewers, I'll draw them off" Naruto spoke as he gently handed Sasuke Tayuya who frowned all of a sudden.

Sasuke noticed the frown but ignored it, instead he pried open the manhole nearby, following through with Naruto's plan. This action triggered the attack of the _Infected_, coming down on the panicking civilians as they hastily crawled down onto the manhole. Naruto started retaliating; throwing kunai and tearing them down with his claws. Uragiri, out of charge for his lightning attacks, saw the charging _Infected _and made a grab for a nearby person, this one being Amaru, and pushed her in front of him, hoping to avoid the blow. Amaru froze up as the _Infected's _talons went to impale her but in the last second, struck down by a furious Naruto.

"You fucking coward" Naruto growled, glaring at Uragiri who quickly slipped his way to the manhole.

"I call it surviving" Uragiri responded before he vanished completely, shutting off the manhole behind him.

Standing up, Naruto molded the chakra into his hands, spinning horizontally as he let it gather, slowly increasing in size. Letting the charka mold itself, Naruto threw it and was amazed by the results. The swirling chakra quickly erupted into a tornado, pulling in the charging _Infected._

Quickly grabbing hold of the frightened Amaru, Naruto scooped her up on his arms, carrying her bridal style, as he ran for it; leaping away as the remaining _Infected _followed them.

"Amaru, are you alright?" Naruto asked, shaking her gently.

Amaru glanced behind them before locking eyes with Naruto, confusion written on her eyes.

"What happened to the rest of the _Infected_?" the redhead asked, causing a smirk to grow on Naruto's lips.

"I took them out for a spin" Naruto replied, giving Amaru a smirk as her face scrunched up in confusion.

The two vanished into the alleyways, _Infected _following suit as a maroon haired girl stood on the rooftop, observing the whole event.

"**Interesting, never thought Ruto-Kun could actually be so powerful. I guess it's time I take a visit to Ruto-Kun, that human girl was getting a bit clingy too" **The maroon haired girl leapt, trailing after Naruto.

* * *

_Clunk…_

Sasuke Uchiha roughly shoved Uragiri against the wall of the sewers, catching the attention of their fellow survivors.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sasuke growled, his face dropping into a scowl.

"It's called surviving, something that blonde fuck doesn't know" Uragiri responded, his arms crackling with electricity as he clutched Sasuke's arm and pushed him back.

"What about the damn girl you fucktard?" Tayuya shouted from behind Sasuke, slightly deafening him from the loud roar of her voice.

"She's a whore, what about her?"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU CUNT?!"

Sasuke shushed her before turning to Uragiri, Sharingan active as he lifted his free hand, Sasuke pointed his index finger at Uragiri.

"Now's not the time and place for this, I'm intent on getting these people to safety and I'm not gonna let this get in the way"

"So lead the way your fucking highness"

Sasuke gave him a death glare before directing the survivors down the sewage pipes, grimacing as he led the way, making a mental note to tell Naruto later, provided that Naruto survives this.

* * *

Leaping through the blinding smoke, Naruto fell straight into a gaping hole of a rooftop, landing on its broken floors as he quickly slumped against the wall, minimizing his chakra to its lowest to hide its signature.

From what he can gather so far, his chakra and the _Infected's _chakra are the same (he can blame Kyuubi all that he wants later) and from the early display of chakra shape-shifting, he can only assume that his chakra can resonate, allowing the _Infected _to easily detect him. Theoretically, hiding should be pointless but Naruto, having been unable to outrun a whole pack of _Infected_ on his tail, could only hope that this worked.

Putting a hand over Amaru's mouth, Naruto embraced her tightly as the one of the _Infected _crept over to the hole, gazing blankly around the inside. Amaru stiffened in his arms as the _Infected _dropped in, giving a curious stare at their location. As the _Infected _crept closer, an intrigued expression branded on his face, Naruto silently slipped his free hand to his kunai pouch, immediately grasping the kunai that he'd grown to trust.

Amaru couldn't speak, couldn't breath as the _Infected _steadily made its closer, eyes seemingly locked on hers with a predatory look glowing within its crimson red eyes. A shiver travelled down her spine and since Naruto's grip was loose, she had accidently nudged him straight into a nearby cabinet.

_Crash…_

Before she could react, the _Infected _has striked; propelling itself towards her, talons stretched out, ready to impale her straight into the wall. All of sudden, she found herself pushed away, throwing her into the flooring as Naruto pulled out his kunai, reacting a split second late as the _Infected's _talons pierced his collarbone.

Biting back a roar, Naruto growled as he immediately slammed the kunai straight through the _Infected's _ribs, relishing on the deathly look that the _Infected _gave him as he dragged it down to his hip. Blood, Organs and bones tore out the gaping hole on the _Infected's _wound as it wobbled; dying from the vicious wound the red-streaked blonde had delivered. Toppling to the side, its talons slipping out of the puncture holes it produced on Naruto's chest, the _Infected _collapsed over its spilled anatomy, dead as the chakra that once surrounded it left its corpse, crawling over to the Uzumaki who quickly absorbed it, storing the chakra away for later usage.

Naruto had vehemently refused to kill in his entire ninja career, despite its few problems it had caused, he'd do anything he could to take down an enemy, reserving killing as a last resort. He had never really gotten used to watching death doing its work but, but he had found it enticing, enjoyable even. That really disturbed him; had he really enjoyed slaughtering that possess civilian in such a vicious manner? Killing had always been so distant to him, almost unreachable, unattainable but now, killing was as easy as breathing and frankly, as disturbing as it is, was almost as pleasurable as ramen which was practically heaven.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

But now's not the time for this, not when Amaru is nearly breaking down.

Hearing the roars above, Naruto quickly sidestepped the body and picked Amaru, making a break for it as he sprinted away from the scene, from the dead body, from the disturbing moment but try as he might, he couldn't escape the dark thoughts that started to linger around his mind.

* * *

"Go the fuck back"

"You know I can't"

Two voices echoed softly in the sewers of Konoha as Sasuke Uchiha carried Tayuya, trailing after the survivors so desperate to escape this nightmare, this hell. While the group was out of ear-shot, Tayuya had argued for him to turn back, to find Naruto, after a harrowing twenty minutes or so. Luckily for them, Uragiri had been by the front, intent of getting out of alive, completely out of earshot from their argument.

"Why the fuck can't you?" She hassled once more, her voice ringing deeply in his ears.

"These survivors need to escape this; they aren't as mentally strong or physically fit as ninjas. If we go back, they'll get slaughtered" Sasuke replied, turning the corner and heading up the stairs.

"Just fucking ditch them then, if they aren't gonna be any use, leave him be"

"Gee, and Naruto thought I had a personality problem"

"You're an arrogant cunt who can't get the stick out of their ass. As for me, I'm just ahead of the curve"

"Whatever"

Sasuke pushed open the door and was relieved as other ninjas appeared, guiding the group into a narrow funnel straight to a underground bunker. As Sasuke made his way down, many ninja's praised him for rescuing many civilians and after their long praise, Tayuya had to beat into their heads it wasn't the goddamn Uchiha who had saved these people, referring straight the Uzumaki they had left behind. The ninja's refused to believe it until Sasuke backed the statement, following it with a demeaning '_he-saved-my-life_' statement. Some of the ninja's had their thoughts and left them be.

As they glanced around the room, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the overwhelming joy and pain as families were reunited and shattered. Everyone within his group had escaped the nightmare.

Well, except two.

Sasuke's thoughts drifted over to Naruto's and the redhead girl(he still found It unbelievable that two redheads were around in Konoha at the same time, considering that it was an extremely rare hair color found around the Wind Country), wondering how the hell were they gonna escape nightmare.

* * *

_Tap…  
__Tap…  
__Splash…__  
_

Deep within the recess of Naruto's body, Kyuubi knelt down, exhausted and bitter as the golden chains restrained her, chaining her limbs as she collapsed to her knees, her blood colored hair draping over her face as she gritted, her canines grinding against each other.

'_Goddamn it Kushina'_

The past several hours had become somewhat of an annoyance to her; after Kushina's chakra quickly restrained her, severing control over her own chakra she left behind, she had been quickly locked back up and could only watch as her container fought his way through the nightmare (with his new body) that the banshee had started.

Truth to be told, Kyuubi's chakra was wild, animalistic, running on demonic instinct which it had picked up from its host, Kyuubi. After she had left behind during her imprisonment, the massive amount of chakra she had left behind quickly routed to the nearest host, Naruto who, having a massive influx of demonic chakra flood his system, had to 'break' his body and mold it to be able to adapt and sustain the usage of her chakra within his system, the same had occurred to the pinkette but the charka had radically rewired her thinking. It had caused major changed within his body that it would be irreversible. The first changes were the bones growth and structure, it had the base structure of a human but since the body had to contain a massive amount of demonic chakra, it had shifted and eventually became a hybrid of animal and man; molding his bones to be strong but flexible. The new bone structure had allowed him to easily switch between two legged stances to four legged stance, this bone structure could allow him to easily out-maneuver the Inuzuka's four legged combat, provided he trained. Since his bone structure had adapted to a hybrid of animal and human, his nails sharpen to hawk-like talons and his canines had grown to fangs, both razor sharp and extremely durable due to the altered chemistry of his bone structure, having been altered and reinforced by her chakra.

Accompanying this change, the chakra had severely changed his muscle structure, refreshing and amplifying it to the point it was nearly double of what it once was. At her guess, he could have easily matched Tsunade's non-chakra punch if he applied a small amount of chakra to his punches. Due to the altered state of his bones, the muscle structure had to be compacted to a slimmer form but this would do little to affect his strength.

The next change had caused a slight worry within Kyuubi; the chakra coils. While Naruto's ran on human chakra, her chakra had moved it, eradicating any traces of his chakra and molding his chakra center(the part which enabled to reproduce chakra) to only manufacture her chakra. This is where it becomes completely sketchy for Kyuubi; since the chakra center had been rewired, her chakra had altered itself for it to be compatible with his chakra center, making and creating a completely new, unique and different version of her chakra for the Uzumaki to have at his disposal. Her chakra was pure raw power so it slightly worried Kyuubi that her power could have been altered and improved to empower her container. This could only lead to several severe dangers down the road that could seriously affect her, Naruto and other countless variables. The main part that had her worried was the slight rewiring her chakra had done to his mind; it had developed his brain which had easily allowed him to obtain fast reflexes, heightened senses and the worst, Demon Eyes.

The Demon Eyes had been her ability, an ability that she had since the Ten-Tailed incident centuries ago. The Demon Eyes is an ocular power that enables its user full control over chakra, no matter what size or shape. It 'evolves', allowing the user to be able to control and shape the chakra to bigger and badder things such as tornado. It has three stages, each stage changing his eyes' appearance. The first time the user activates the Demon Eyes, it had placed the user in stage three due to the first influx of chakra it required but after the first twelve hours, it reverts back to stage one after the chakra influx slowed to adapt the user's system. Currently, her container would only have half of that before it reverted back to stage one.

Oh boy, he'd better make the most of it before it vanishes, otherwise he'd be stuck trying to shape the chakra to a tiny fucking drop the size of a tear which would be incredibly bad since he was still in hostile territory.

A growl rising from her throat, Kyuubi struggled against her restraints once more as she considered the possibility of her container dying.

'_You better not fucking die, not when you're a fucking hybrid you piece of shit!'_

**Zack: Well that concludes that concludes the long awaited update for TADE(Through A Demon's Eyes). Hope you like, since it took me quite a few drafts to get it right. Anyway, the next update might be a few days late(considering that this is extremely late .) with second term of school rolling back in but it shouldn't really hinder me(then again I had two week holiday and I still failed to update in time .), I'll keep writing when I have the chance chances are, updates are gonna fairly be late since the Pre-Finals exams are gonna come up at the end of term. **

**Anyway, if you have any questions, you can PM or comment it and I will respond the answer on the next update or, if you want, on PM. **

**That asides, please leave a review, all comments and criticism are welcome. **

**Cheers,  
-Zack.**


	5. Let It Burn

**Zack: I've got nothing to say really, I just packed up my stuff and heading to the airport so I suppose I'll won't be seeing fanfic for a while.  
As an educated guess, I'd probably be more world-weary at the end of this chapter.  
Meh…**

**TEXT STYLE:  
**Shits like you don't deserve to live – Regular  
_Memories never fade _– Flashback  
"…"- Character talking  
'.._shhh.._'-Character thoughts.  
'…' – Mental communication.  
**"…" **– Demon talking/ shouting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**STORY START**

Through A Demon's Eyes  
Chapter 4  
Let It Burn

_Crackle…  
Sch…  
Snap…_

The fire burned slowly, lighting up the small, war-torn building as Amaru yawned, tired from the long day.

Since Naruto had viciously killed the _Infected _earlier, they had managed to lose the rest of the _Infected _from their tail and after travelling for several minutes; the red-streaked blonde had broken into an abandoned apartment and after securing the place, started a small campfire to light the place up.

Hearing the approaching footsteps, Amaru glanced over to the hallway and sure enough, Naruto returned with a handful of food. Laying it by the fire, Naruto and Amaru evaluated what the blonde had scrapped up; a couple of noodle packs, a handful of apple and a half-full carton of milk. Reaching over, Amaru took one of the apples and started to nibble on it, taking ever so slow small bites as Naruto left once more, heading to the messy kitchen as searched around, looking for a pair of glass.

"How could you do it?" Amaru asked as she stopped nibbling the apple, glancing straight at the red-streaked blonde's back as he stiffened.

"Do what?" He asked, his search halted as he leant against the kitchen counter, refusing to turn to her as the memory replayed within his mind.

"…That you killed him…"

Naruto sighed, before turning around, a forlorn look on his face as he gazed down at the floor, uncertainty swelling underneath his eyes as his long, red-streaked, blonde hair draped over his eyes.

"I…I don't know. It had happened on reflex but…"

"But…?"

"…But somewhere, somewhere deep inside of me, that I knew what I wanted to do it, before I even managed to think of it…"

Amaru stood up, a concerned look on her face as she trudged over to the red-streaked blonde, her hand slowly flying to his face as she brushed away his hair, staring straight at his ruby red, demonic eyes that gazed back. Despite the haunting, vicious, animalistic appearance, the redhead could clearly the flicker of humanity that lay deep within, buried behind the rage, the pain and finally, anguish.

"What…happened to you, to your eyes?" She uttered softly as he glanced up at her, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"…It's pitch black, your iris is a crimson, shuriken shaped…"

As soon as words erupted from her mouth, Naruto broke away, heading to one of the abandoned rooms as Amaru felt her heart skip, feeling an unfamiliar warmth spreading across her chest. Turning around, the redhead quickly spotted the red-streaked blonde glancing at his reflection at one of the bloodstained mirrors that lay mounted on the wall, unmoving as he observed his eyes.

_Crack…_

Out of nowhere, the Uzumaki's fist flew straight towards the mirror, shattering it to thousands of pieces as the slivers of glass crashed on the floor. Crimson blood started to drip from his knuckles, spilling down the broken frame and onto the floor, staining the floor and the glass fragments as a low growl emerged deep within his throat.

"Naruto" The redhead spoke, her voice soft and quiet, as she approached him, placing a tender hand on his shoulder.

The red-streaked blonde turned around, tears spilling out of his eyes as Amaru embraced him, clutching him as he leaned against her, a choked sobs racking his throat. His hands wrapped around her slowly, his bleeding hand staining her multi-colored woolen jumper as Amaru hushed him, trying to calm her savior as he broke down in front of her. Several minutes had passed before the red-streaked blonde had silenced himself, taking comfort in the redhead's embrace as he snuggled deeper into her arms, wanting to rid himself of the anguish that plagued him.

"What's fucking happening with me?" He croaked softly.

The redhead didn't know what to say, she had always constantly been on the opposite end of the stick; crying her eyes out, looking to turn to someone for comfort so it was, with deep regret, that all she could reply to comfort him was a tight hug and an…

"…I don't know…"

The two remained there, letting the quiet crackle of the fire accompany the red-streaked blonde's anguished fueled cries as the redhead remained silent, knowing that, with deep regret and sincerity that she couldn't understand this, what he was going through.

* * *

_Clunk…_

The red-streaked Uzumaki lightly tossed another fragmented piece of wood into the pile, watching the fire burn as the redhead carefully wrapped the gauze bandage around his bloody knuckles, a look of concentration fixed on her face.

Hours had passed since his breakdown; they had spent it in silence, Naruto carefully munching on an apple while Amaru had carefully extracted the glass fragments within his knuckles (Mind you, she had been forced to use a fork) and had put them aside.

"Did you come here for vacation or residency?"

The redhead looked up, a confused look on her face as she gazed at the Uzumaki who took another small bite from his apple.

"What makes you think that I'm not from around here?" She replied as she finished tying the bandage around his knuckle.

Naruto gave her a half smirk before he reached out with his bandaged hand, running it in her reddish-brown hair which resulted to the redhead blushing at his contact.

"Your hair; it's very rare for it to exist in Wind Country and for you to be born with it in Wind Country is extremely rare" Naruto spoke as he pulled his hand away.

A small smile formed on her lips as she crawled over next to him, sitting next to the red-streaked blonde as he took another small bite off the apple.

"Smartass"

Naruto gave a low chuckle, cracking a small, playful smirk on Amaru's lips as her head tilted, pointing to him.

" I…I came here for residency"

The red-streaked blonde's eyes flickered over to her, noticing the small changes in her actions as she curled into a small ball, hugging her knees and placing her chin on top it as her baby blue eyes glanced down at the floor, deep sadness flashing behind those blue eyes.

"What about that bastard?"

Amaru's glanced over to him, her face scrunched up in confusion as Naruto gave a small sigh.

"I'm talking about Uragiri, he deserves to be called that much for trying to sacrifice you to save his own skin" The Uzumaki elaborated, gaining a nod from the redhead next to him.

"I…suppose. Uragiri is…" The redhead trailed off, glancing away as her baby blue eyes glazed, gazing into nothingness as she froze.

The Uzumaki gazed at her, his ruby, shuriken shaped iris locked on her saddened face as he snaked his arm around her neck, gently coaxing her to lean on his shoulder. She offered no resistance as her body slid sideways, leaning gently on her whiskered savior. A minute passed before the red-streaked blonde spoke, his voice gentle and soothing.

"What did he do to you?"

The redhead sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes as a weak sob tore from her throat. Millions of possibilities suddenly flashed through the red-streaked blonde's head as he tried to predict what Uragiri had done to this small and fragile redhead.

"He's…He took away my innocence"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his ruby, shuriken shaped, eyes faintly glowing as anger flooded across his body. Amaru stiffened as she felt him grew warmer, sensing the rages that poured off in waves.

"…How long has he been…" Naruto growled out, his whisker marks darkening than normal.

"…He wasn't always like that…"

_Amaru, just having turned fourteen, had grown quiet quickly; her height increased by several inches, her breast had started to swell into bigger lumps (she knew this when her favorite green bra had not fit her anymore and she was forced to replace it with a new bra that was a B-Cup), her hips had started to grow a bit and her body was becoming slimmer, slender even. _

_The villagers had noticed it too and had started to riot on her even more, specifically parents and elders, leading to more brutal beating that had her beg death to take her but somehow, the villagers never took that extra step, as if knowing that if they let her be, this nightmare will progressively turn worse for her. _

_It was maddening to Amaru, being beaten to an inch of your life and left for dead, only to return the next day and for it to repeat(One of the bastards had actually asked her if she knew now what the definition of insanity and coincidentally, the man died a few hours later of poison)._

_When one day, Uragiri arrived at their town…_

"Shh" Naruto spoke quickly as he covered Amaru's lips together, his ears twitching while he glanced around, as if scanning the area.

Minutes past and the Uzumaki's eyes narrowed, a growl emerging from his throat as an unseen force shook the walls of their sanctuary, leaving spider web cracks upon the bloodied walls.

_Crash…  
Clink…  
Clink…_

The window nearby shattered, slivers of glass crashing everywhere as maroon blur flew in, landing on the ground next to it, creating a small crater on impact.

"**Hello, Ruto-Kun!"**

The red-streaked blonde's eyes narrowed, faintly recognizing the guttural voice of as he observed the crouching form of the maroon haired vixen, taking note of his trademark whisker marks that branded itself on the vixen's cheeks. On instinct, the Uzumaki positioned himself in front of his redhead companion, intent of protecting her should the need ever arise.

"…Who are you?" Naruto said, his right hand twitching dangerously close to his kunai before he decided against it, his talons should do the job.

The maroon haired girl gave him a mock hurt look, her clawed hand placed over her chest as a gasp ripped out of her throat.

"**Oh My, how could you forget me Ruto-Kun?"**

"I don't believe ever having met you" The Uzumaki replied, baring his fangs at her.

The maroon haired girl sighed and looked at him, dissatisfied with his answers.

"**Can't ever believe you were this dumb Ruto-Kun, you would only be a thorn at my side, even if I upgraded you, might as well put you out of your MISERY!" **

The maroon haired demon leapt at him, tackling the red-streaked blonde through the far wall and the other apartments, crashing the two into the alleyways below. Colliding into the bloodied concrete, Naruto strained himself to stand; the sheer power of her tackle had bruised him heavily but, interestingly enough, no familiar pain of fractured or broken bones lingering in his system. Twisting his head around, talons at a ready and fangs bared, the maroon haired girl gave him a smirk at his display.

"**Looks like you're already upgraded; wonder who was dumb enough to do that?"**

The red-streaked blonde gave no response as he glared angrily at her, his ruby eyes glowing menacingly in the darkness of the alleyway, instilling a small amount of uncertainty within her demonic core. Despite that, it did little to quell her anger.

The maroon haired girl leapt, claws stretched out, intent to impale the crouching Uzumaki whose eyes narrowed at her actions. At the last second, just before her claws made contact, Naruto sidestepped, his hand grasping her wrist, and flung her into the wall.

_Crash…_

"NARUTO!"

Hearing his name, the red-streaked blonde glanced up and his eye's landed on the redhead who struggled to cling on for dear life as she dangled from the cratered wall of the apartment, her eyes glancing down towards him, pleading him to save her. A clawed hand emerged from the apartment, slicing wildly at her and with a shriek of pain, her grip loosened and she fell.

Eyes widening, the Uzumaki jumped, intent on getting to the Amaru before she fell, when a maroon blur slammed into his side, propelling him straight into the concrete wall as Amaru fell past, her hands reaching for him, her bright ruby hair flying wildly around her. Shoving the growling, maroon blur off him, Naruto kicked off the wall, diving to the concrete floors as Amaru crashed, colliding into his lean frame as the maroon haired girl clung to the wall, transfixed by the events that just transpired.

"Are you alright?" Naruto grunted, glancing straight at her oceanic blue eyes that were puffy and tear stained.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine" She rasped out, clutching tightly to her savior as he hoisted her up on her feet.

"**Grr…"**

Said ninja glanced up at the growling demonic girl, eye's narrowing at the feral look that moldered itself on her face.

"Run" Naruto roared, shoving Amaru into a narrow alleyway as he punched the out corner of the building, breaking the wall into debris that blocked off the alleyway.

Hearing the roar of the maroon haired girl from his left, the Uzumaki twisted sideways and was immediately tackled by the maroon haired, demonic girl he once knew as Sakura Haruno.

* * *

_Clak…  
Clak…  
Clak…_

Amaru ran for it, swerving left and right from one alleyway to another, the echoes of inhuman roars screaming behind her, rebounding off the walls like a rubber ball.

Part of her wanted to turn back, run back and stay with her savior but a voice roared within her, a shriek that kept her legs moving, keeping her focused on her survival.

Exiting the dark alleyway, she sprinted across the fire and blood that littered the streets and buildings, ignoring the convulsing instinct rupturing inside her, forcing her stomach's contents up her throat.

_Sch…_

Her eyes widened as she skidded to a halt, gaze locked on the rusty metallic, blood stained kunai that swung past her nose, missing by centimeters. Falling backwards onto her butt, she froze on the spot as the _Infected_ went to land another deadly swing with the kunai when a shiny, metallic silver flew from behind her, impaling the _Infected _in the head as a hand grasped her arm, rupturing a scream of surprise from the redhead as it roughly pulled her into darkness of the gaping manhole next to her.

A scream threatened to rip out from her lungs when a hand was firmly clamped over her mouth, preventing her from speaking as she struggled, her right hand groping around her. Feeling a loose pipe, she tore it loose and swung it at her assailant, thumping it, or whoever it was, in the neck.

_Thack…_

The assailant trudged off, slumping over to the other end of the pipe as match stick lit, lighting up the pipe, allowing Amaru to finally see who it was.

It was the Uchiha and the other redhead from earlier.

* * *

_Schink…  
Thunk…  
Crack…_

Snarling, Naruto and Sakura danced around each other, clawing methodically as the fire raged around them, sweat dribbling down their pale skin.

No words were exchanged, there was no need; his chakra had sensed hers, resonating and manipulating it, understanding that whatever the Haruno was infested by, it spawned from itself. The chakra had altered her chemistry, very dangerously to the point that should Sakura hadn't infected the others; her accumulated power would be unrivalled, even by Naruto, the original host.

'**NARUTO' **a voice thundered, breaking his concentration as he whipped around, searching for source.

Sakura pounced, driving her talons diagonally across his chest, slicing away several pieces of his red hoody as he dodged out in time. Going for another deadly swing, Sakura missed by centimeters as Naruto deflected her arm, opting to grab and fling her into the building next to them, launching Sakura through the wall and into the rooms.

'**Kit!' **the voice echoed.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto muttered, frowning as he clutched his head.

'**Who else is sealed in you? Listen, I-'**

'No, I've got questions for you and you've gotta answer them'

A sigh echoed in his ears before the smooth, sensual voice spoke up.

'**Now's not the time, if you're gonna ask what I think you're ask then you're gonna need to find a quiet place, it's a long explanation' **

A hand ripped through the smoke in front of him, grabbing him the collar as it lifted him off the ground and into the building, plowing him through walls and furniture before busting him into the blood soaked streets of Konoha.

'Good point'

Growling, Naruto snapped back up as Sakura ripped off a metal pole out of the wall, clawing the edges to sharpen her new improvised weapon.

'Well fuck!' Naruto thought as he dodged out of a lethal swipe of the makeshift, double edged spear that Haruno currently wielded.

'**Hold your hand out!' **Kyuubi roared in his head, confusing him with her instruction.

'What?' Naruto thought as he sidestepped a potentially killing blow from Sakura's weapon.

'**Hold your hand out and form it to the tiger sign, chant this verse!**

**Drawing from the hatred of others,  
Twisting hell's territory.  
Given both Kami's and Yami's blessing,  
A weapon that is neither evil or good.  
Call forth...' **

Naruto deflected the oncoming swipe of the spear, the red-streaked blonde kicked the maroon haired demon, propelling straight into the wall as he held out his right hand, forming the tiger symbol as he followed Kyuubi's instructions.

"Drawing from the hatred of others, twisting hell's territory. Given both Kami's and Yami's blessing, a weapon that is neither evil or good. Call forth CHAOS!" Naruto roared as a bright red light emerged from the ground, circling his right hand, speeding up as it closed in around his arm.

The red light branded itself on his right hand, forming a strange tattoo on the middle of his palm and around his wrist. The tattoo glowed ruby red before a silver sword formed on his palm, extending to almost a meter long. The blade was shiny silver with a handle designed with an onyx grip fashioned in such a way that an engraved spiral ran from the top to the bottom of the handle. A black engraving flashed on the blade, near the handle, neatly showing the five letter word; Chaos.

Sakura charged at him, swiping her spear once more as Naruto sent a clean slice towards her makeshift weapon. The two weapons clashed, Chaos proving to be victorious as the make-shift spear shattered, breaking into millions of pieces, catching the Haruno off guard as the sword continued on its path, heading straight for her neck.

As soon as the blade touched her neck, she disappeared into a column of flames, a roar echoing into Naruto's ears.

"**Demon Hell Fire Teleportation!" **

Naruto backed away, confused as he glanced around, his _Chaos _at a ready as Kyuubi let loose a string of curse in his mind.

'**How the fuck did that bitch manage to take that ability from my chakra?!' **Kyuubi hissed, the chains restricting her cracking from the massive resistance that Kyuubi was holding up.

'What the fuck did she just do?' Naruto asked, a wary eye checking his surroundings.

'**Teleported somewhere. One of my special abilities on my human form, fucking shit!' **Kyuubi roared.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, hearing the soft _'psh' _behind him as he twisted around, stabbing his sword into the open space as a column of fire erupted into it.

_Chink…_

Naruto let loose a smirk, seeing _Chaos _plunge straight into her chest and puncture through to the other side. A horrified expression branded itself on her face as the fire that was building around her hand slowed before a demented grin broke into her face as she shoved both her flame covered hands straight into his chest, talons clutching his lungs as the blonde-streaked ninja howled in pain, his voice wavering.

"So this is how it came down to" Naruto uttered, blood trickling out of his lips as he twisted the blade, forcing blood to gush out of Sakura's wounds faster.

"**Fuck, guess I underestimated your sorry ass" **Haruno growled as she held his lungs, compressing in her hands as the Uzumaki coughed, blood splattering onto her pale skin.

Several agonizing minutes passed, neither Sakura nor Naruto weakened, still maintaining their grip on each other as a massive pool of blood formed underneath them, filling the majority of the street as the _infected _watched on, watching as their leader bleed out, making no move to assist her.

"SHITHEAD!"

Hearing a familiar voice, Naruto twisted his head around, catching sight of beautiful red hair waving in the air as a large fireball flew towards them. Grunting, Naruto ripped out _Chaos _from Haruno's body, swinging between him and her as the blade severed both her hands, leaving them on the red-streaked blonde's chest. He sidestepped in the last second, just missing the fireball by millimeters as it collided onto Haruno's form.

"**Fuck!" **

A growl ruptured from Uzumaki's stomach as the all-too-familiar crimson charka tore away from the seal, landing next to the red-streaked blonde as it started to form a body, a girl body with long, crimson hair and luminous green eyes with fangs and talons to match. The girl picked up _Chaos _from Uzumaki's hands as she strutted up to the exhausted Haruno.

"**You copycat banshee, how dare you make a mockery of me!" **The girl roared as she dashed forward, driving _Chaos _straight into the beating heart of Haruno, tearing it to shreds before the girl swung the blade into the neck, beheading her.

A thudding of footsteps echoed in Uzumaki's ears as he collapsed, succumbing to his pain as Tayuya, Amaru and Sasuke reached him, checking his injuries over. The girl glanced at him and strolled over, clutching _Chaos _in her hands.

"**He'll need help, his regeneration can't handle all of his injuries**" The girl spoke, fiddling with _Chaos _as the other three glanced at her.

"We'll need to get him to the Emergency Station, one of the medic ninjas there can patch him up" Sasuke replied as he carefully draped Naruto over his shoulder, giving Tayuya to Amaru to assist as the sword wielding girl rolled her eyes.

"**Any slower and he'll die. Now make haste before we end up returning a corpse!"** The girl barked and the group started running down the street.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" Tayuya asked the girl, carefully eyeing the silver sword in her hands.

The girl gave her a devious smirk, showing off her fangs, as her luminous green orbs looked at her directly as she brushed away her crimson red hair off her face.

"**I'm Kyuubi" **

**Zack: Sorry for the three month long absence, I went globe trotting with my family so you could imagine the shitty internet connection and the lack of time I'd had to just sit down add type when I could've visited the Great Wall of China Or wait in the cold night for the first glance at royal baby of England. I spent three months putting this together when I had the chance so I hope you like it. **

**Currently, I'm residing by Paris, just enjoying the perfect window view of the Eiffel Tower. :D  
Either way, I'm boarding a flight soon to Rome, Italy so I'd better finish this off. Expect very late updates since I'm visiting Venice after that. As for my earlier assumption of being world-weary, I'd suppose I am, you pick up a lot of things when travelling. ;P**

**S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zackary Summers **


End file.
